


How Did You Find Me?

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Why am I here? AFTER STORY [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Happy late birthday Yohane!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: It's Yohane's birthday so Aqours throw a surprise birthday party for her but that's not the only surprise she got.





	How Did You Find Me?

“Happy birthday Yohane!” Aqours cheered out. It was Yohane’s 17th birthday so her group of friends decided to throw a surprise party for her. Yohane was carrying her one year old son as she walked into Riko’s house. Yohane smiled. “You guys are the best!” 

“We got another thing for you!” Chika yelled. Next thing Yohane sees is a giant birthday cake being brought out by Kanan and You. Yohane’s jaw dropped. “It's a four layer chocolate cake shaped as your character image with strawberry inside!” Mari yelled excitedly. 

“How..?” Yohane was so speechless. “It wasn't easy making that thing. It was a whole day worth of work.” Dia said. “But we managed to get it done in time zura!” 

“We even made cake pops!” Ruby added as she brought them in the room. “This is so over the top! Why would you do something so over the top for me?” Yohane questioned. 

“We are your friends! We care about you and we want to show it!” You said as they hugged Yohane. The party went on and everyone seems to be having a great time. Except for an uneasy looking Mari. 

“Babe? Are you ok? You haven't been yourself after showing Yohane her cake. Did something happened?” Kanan asked as he noticed Mari off to the side. “I'm fine but…” 

“But?” 

“Something came in the mail at the school. It's addressed to Yohane…” 

“What?!” 

“What happened you two?” Riko said after hearing Yohane’s name. Kanan looked at Mari. “You two aren't planning on birthday sex tonight right?” Riko’s face turned a dark red. “Why would you ask that?!” 

“I need to borrow Yohane tonight for something important.” Mari admitted. 

Riko sighed. “You could have just said that! Don't ask something so embarrassing!” The three of them looked over at Yohane who is watching Chika, You, and Ruby playing with Mika. 

“What is it that you need Yohane for?” Riko asked

“It's something personal to her.” Mari bite her lip. 

A few hours later with the food nowhere near done, everyone was beginning to leave for the night. Mari walked over to Yohane who was putting Mika to bed. “Yohane, I need to show you something.” Mari said. 

“Ok, let me tell Lily that I'm leaving.” She said leaving Mika’s room. “Oh she knows.” 

Yohane raised her eyebrow. “I told her already.” Mari said immediately. Yohane shrugged and went with Mari. Mari took them to the high school into the director’s room. “You still work here?” Yohane asked. 

“Yeah, I don't want to give it up.” Mari answered as she went into to the drawer. She took out a box and an envelop. “This came for you.” 

“Me? Why me?” Yohane questioned. She picked up the envelop. She saw that the return address was from her parents. “How? How did they…?” 

Yohane gulped. She slowly opened the envelop to find a letter in her father's handwriting. She started to read the letter out loud. 

_‘To my son, I mean daughter, Yoshiko,_

_Hello, It’s your father Kanata Tsushima. I want to say Happy Birthday. I never wanted you to go away from me. I never stopped looking for you in the last two years. I will always love you as my child no matter what you become. I am not close minded like your mother is. Because I'm a gay man in a relationship with a man behind your mother's back to escape the abuse. I'm getting a divorce from your mother. I'm going to be married to my boyfriend Yuki Ayase in a month and I would love it for you to come. Invite as many people as you want, it's on a private beach. I wish you told me the truth that you are not my son but my daughter. I don't care what others say, I love you. I want to make things up to you. I hope you will let me._

_Sincerely your father,_

_Kanata Tsushima’_

Yohane was in tears. She opened the box to find old memories of her past. Inside was a photo album of Yohane’s live as well an old fixed up stuffed animal shark that she had as a kid. Photos of the happy memories that her and her father shared together. She started to cry, Mari was tearing up. Yohane held on to the box as if the memories were going to be taken away from her. Crying out loudly. 

“I forgive you Papa! I never want to leave you ever again! I forgive you!” Yohane cried out.


End file.
